<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>宫斗 by bella_10</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850277">宫斗</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_10/pseuds/bella_10'>bella_10</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>humour? - Fandom, 政治 - Fandom, 黑色幽默 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:56:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23850277</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_10/pseuds/bella_10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小破文<br/>暗喻了很多事情<br/>还是慎入吧</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>strange - Relationship, werid - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>宫斗</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <strong>「反正我肝完之后我jio的很妙」</strong>
</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p1">梅皇后是整个第邱皇帝后宫里掌权最大的</p>
<p class="p1">接下来还有藕萌萌组合</p>
<p class="p1">里面有珐贵人，徳妃，璧立氏（常在）等</p>
<p class="p1">颖嫔本来也是藕萌萌里面的</p>
<p class="p1">但是她最近黑化了天天闹推出</p>
<p class="p1">潮闲（以前是个宫女现在是个答应）就是不管大事小事她都要插上一<span class="s1"><b>jio</b></span>，以表存在感</p>
<p class="p1">冢贵妃深受第邱喜爱</p>
<p class="p1">但是梅皇后是个非常爱吃醋的人</p>
<p class="p1">她仗着自己的身份，联合藕萌萌成员和其他后宫队员，一直欺压着贵妃</p>
<p class="p1">但是冢贵妃可不是什么省油的灯，她知道大的她莫得办法拉拢</p>
<p class="p1">所以人家就去找了一帮常在，答应，宫女</p>
<p class="p1">例如来自西域的妎飒珂丝潭【答应】，。</p>
<p class="p1">（多嘴一句）其实跆丸是个贵人，一直跟在冢贵妃身旁</p>
<p class="p1">在冢贵妃心里她俩已经融为一体了</p>
<p class="p1">但是在全体别的妃嫔眼里跆丸就是个独立的人而且人杰打心底瞧不起贵妃娘娘</p>
<p class="p1">「反正就是个神奇的设定和日常」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>谁点kudos谁就是我爸爸</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>